Duel in the City Volcano
The duel in the City Volcano was a duel occurred between Xalvatrix and bounty hunter Xydarone IV in New York City in 2012. Prelude While looking for trainees, Jacob Tholme encountered a girl named Xydarone IV, offering to train her and raise her. Xydarone left with Tholme and trained with a select group of promising students for the following six years. After her training was complete, Xydarone captured a powerful superhero, and captured a criminal with primitive weapons. From there, everybody wanted her help, and her assignments soon went from helping average citizens to even being hired by governors and royalty. In 2012, Xalvatrix hired Xydarone to capture Mr. Odious NoHead and, more importantly, the box he would be found carrying. Upon learning what the box contained, Xydarone contemplated keeping it for herself, directly violating Xalvatrix's instructions. Unbeknownst to Xydarone, Xalvatrix had a group of robot soldiers. She eventually discovered them, and with effort she killed all of them. Xydarone tracked Odious all the way to New York City, where he was hiding among the City Volcano, and moved to kill him. Odious Apparated away and to safety, though Xydarone realized that he had left the box behind. However, before she could leave, Xalvatrix Teleported to the volcano and the two engaged in battle over control of the box. The duel six months before the time of the confrontation]] Drawing her guns, Xydarone opened fire on Xalvatrix, but she used her sword to deflect the bullets. Unable to break through the mutant’s defense, Xydarone quickly found herself forced to the edge of a cliff that hung over a molten pit, apparently left at Xalvatrix’s mercy. Not willing to risk damaging the casket, Xalvatrix tried to force Xydarone to relinquish it by turning her mental powers against the bounty hunter, yet Xydarone’s strength of will allowed her to resist the NoHead’s suggestions long enough to throw herself right at the villain, bowling her over before manually strangling her. Before Xalvatrix could pull her off, she wheeled around, placing herself behind her. However, Xalvatrix simply turned her hand toward her back and telekinetically hurled Xydarone away from her and over the cliff leading directly to vats of molten rock… apparently to her death. Shocked by this turn of events, and horrified at the thought of having lost her prize, Xalvatrix peered over the edge only to find Xydarone’s gun waiting for her. Shooting Xalvatrix square in the hand and knocking the NoHead to her back, Xydarone returned to solid ground and declared herself the victor of their conflict. Hurt by the shot but not seriously injured, Xalvatrix sardonically congratulated the bounty hunter, then promptly turned her powers against her. Stripped of her gun, forced to her knees and her arms pinned to her side through telekinesis, Xydarone looked certain to meet her end, yet — surprising the NoHead again — she kicked the box Xalvatrix desired over the cliff edge. Infuriated, Xalvatrix released her grip on Xydarone and went for the box, getting a telekinetic hold on it narrowly before it was destroyed. With Xalvatrix’s back to her, concentration focused on retrieving the casket, Xydarone weighed up the benefits of taking advantage of ther opening and killing the NoHead Master. She quickly decided against such a course of action however, believing that, if taken, the NoHeads would trouble her to no end. She thus fled the scene of the battle, stealing Xalvatrix’s NBV vehicle to make a quick getaway. Xydarone returned home, leaving New York City behind her. Aftermath Xalvatrix was ultimately left with the casket she and her enemy coveted. Appearances * Category:2007 events Category:Battles of the First NoHead War Category:Duels